Lost & Found
by GONEiam
Summary: A plane crash leaves Gibbs and Abby in the middle of no where, and the survivers start dying mysteriously. Will they die with the rest or will they find a way to go home? A GABBY Story! I suck at summaries but please give it a try!


**I first wrote this story back in 2012 and had completely forgotten about it, until I found it a few days ago. Thought it's been long enough and deserved to be posted. So here it is! **

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own NCIS or any of its characters. If I did, GABBY would be canon! ;p**

* * *

It was to cries and yells that Abby woke up to, feeling dazed and stiff. She smelt something burning and she heard people crying as they yelled and screamed. Opening her eyes, she saw people with bleeding heads, crying as they began to realise what happened, crying as they reached for their loved ones. Looking around her, she noticed several people who seemed to still be unconscious.

Abby immediately noticed the man in front of her, kind of hard not to considering his seat was broken and leaning over her legs, keeping her trapped in her seat. His head was tilted towards the window and his temple was bleeding.

Looking beside her, she noticed that her companion wasn't in his seat. She started to panic as she looked for him. As she was about to yell out his name, she noticed him at the front of the plane helping an older lady with her arm, which looked to be broken.

Scotland Yard had a case of a serial murderer, a former United States Marine who was deep in a psychosis. Their forensic specialist was one of the victims and they had none on reserve so they had called NCIS asking if they could borrow her. The director agreed, as long as an agent went with her. Gibbs lost no time in volunteering himself.

On the way back, the plane had entered turbulence as a storm prepared itself around them. An emergency landing was issued, they were starting to turn around when lightning struck the plane. The pilots immediately lost control of the plane. It took about 15 minutes before the plane dropped completely and crashed into an island that seemed to have appear out of nowhere.

All Abby remembered was how scared she was when the plane dropped, how she had started to cry and held onto Gibbs. Right before the crash, Abby laced her fingers with Gibbs' and told him she loved him. He squeezed her hand and with his other cradled her head to his shoulder. He did his best to cover her with his body but his seat belt prevented him from covering her completely. He kissed the top of her head and signed 'My Girl' on her cheek. Everything went black once the plane hit the island.

With a shake of her head, she returned to her previously calm state, momentarily forgetting the events before the crash, and looked at the man. Her legs were starting to feel numb with the weight of the seat and man on top of them. ''Sir?'' she asked tentatively.

The man didn't move. Abby thought he might be unconscious so she brought her hand to his neck to check for a pulse. She placed two fingers on his neck and looked for a pulse but instead of finding one, she found a hole. Removing her fingers, she noticed a lot of blood.

Her stomach immediately churned as she realised he was dead and as she looked around, she started to realise that the people who seemed unconscious were actually dead. She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her and she started to hyperventilate.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Gibbs woke up feeling like a truck had hit him. He took in his surroundings before taking inventory of himself. Some people were waking up, others seemed to be dead, and something was burning. He slowly moved all of his limbs and found that aside from a few sore places, nothing was broken. His head was bleeding though, and he knew he'd have a concussion.

'Abby' he thought as he looked beside him. Her head leaned against the window, her head had a small scratch on it, and the seat of the person in front was keeping her into place. He moved to check up on her but his seatbelt kept him from moving much. With a sigh, he took out his knife, which was thankfully in his jacket pocket, and cut the seat belt.

He carefully cradled her head and checked for a pulse, thankful that he found a strong pulse. He checked her over carefully and was glad that all he found was a scratch on her head, which wasn't bleeding all that much. He was about to try and wake her up when he heard a woman cry out for help.

Gibbs looked down at Abby. He desperately wanted to stay with her but the Marine within him wanted to help the woman, who started crying loudly as she yelled for help. With a sigh, he made sure Abby was alright before getting up carefully and going to help the woman.

Her husband was dead, his head completely severed from his body. The woman was holding her arm as she tried to move her husband's body. He gently knelt in front of her, ''m'am?'' he said gently as he put a hand on her knee. She looked up at him and suppressed a sob.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. ''I'm a registered first aider, mind if I check your arm?'' he asked quietly. She sniffled and nodded. He gently took her arm and started the first aid procedure he had learned when in the Military. It was broken.

He looked around and found the first aid kit. Opening it, he checked the contents and found that it was complete and up to date. He made a sling and arranged the woman's arm, who continued to sniffle every few seconds. Once he was done, he checked her over to make sure she was alright.

The sound of people awakening and groaning made it to his ears. He had heard some that had awakened while he fixed the woman's arm but didn't take note of it, until now. He looked around at the few who were still alive and was glad to see them helping each other out.

His eyes searched for Abby. He found her easily but she didn't look too good. He immediately went to her, ''Abs?'' he asked as he touched her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him, her eyes filled with water.

''What's wrong Abs? Are you hurt?'' he asked as he started to look over her again, hoping he hadn't missed anything. She shook her head and repressed a sob.

''He's dead. So many people dead'' she whispered as she pointed to the man in front of her, while taking in a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. ''I know, sweetheart, I know'' he said gently. He took out his knife and cut her seat belt. He then managed to move the seat so she can get out.

He helped her up but winced when she pressed down on her wrist as she pushed up to stand up. He immediately knelt and checked her wrist. ''Not broken but it might be sprained'' he said as he turned it in his hands. He noticed her shiver so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

''Think you can help out?'' he asked as he heard a man cry out for his wife, who didn't seem to respond. She nodded and they got up to help those who were awake and hurt. They spent the rest of the afternoon until the sun started to set helping those that had survived. However, Gibbs made sure that Abby was in his line of sight.

44 people were on the flight, including the two pilots and stewardess'. Only 23 people made it alive, including one of the stewardess', both pilots had died. Gibbs looked around and sighed; for once in his life, all seemed lost.

When his gaze stopped at Abby, he couldn't help but smile. She seemed to be comforting the lady he helped earlier as she cried. His heart clenched at the thought that he could of lost her, she could of died in the crash. He vowed at that moment that he'd do anything to keep her safe and to get her home.

* * *

**What are your thoughts? Should I continue or discontinue? I love reviews, not only do they make me smile but they help me continue writing, so please don't hesitate to leave one! :)**


End file.
